Sibling Love
by KateLover743
Summary: A continuation of The Powers of Heat by StarlitSnowWolf. Alexis and Chase are now mates and could not be happier, but what will everyone think of it,and what will their future hold? Rated M for Incest and lemons later on. This is my first story, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising in Kaspelli. Chase still could not believe what happened yesterday, but he would not have wanted it any other way. He loved Alexis and he wanted to be with her forever, he didn't care how close their blood was.

He got up form a long, peaceful sleep and walked over to where his new mate was sleeping, "Wake up, My beautiful sister.." She slowly opened her eyes and saw Chase. She started to yawn and stretch, exposing herself whilst doing so, he didn't know if this was deliberate or not. "Hi my big boy" she said and giggled, they started staring into each others eyes for a little bit. "Its nice now that my heat is gone, and its all thanks to you...", Chase blushed and said, "Yeah, I guess so..

They heard Crystal and Dakota coming down the stairs, so they left the room to greet them. "Well, hey you too, had a nice night?" said Crystal "Of course I did, with her next to me.." Alexis blushed and said "Yeah..same here.." "Well, I guess we don't need to worry about finding mates for you anymore..", "Nope, the most beautiful girl under the heavens was already right here with me the whole time.."

"Well, were happy for you both, but we need to talk." "Okay", Chase said worriedly. They walked into their room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase walked in nervously, following his beloved sister. He never wanted anything to get on the way of their love. Dakota started, "Okay, you know how your grandparents, Cody and Lilly, are a human and a wolf? Well, a lot of people, for some ridiculous reason, call this "bestiality", and think its some horrible crime.

Well..what you're doing, is called "incest". We know that love has no boundaries, but a lot of people don't like it. We don't care though, if they cant accept it, thats there problem. Just remember to follow your heart , not what other people say."

"Alright, Thanks Dad, I'll definitely remember that. Sad how some people can be so judgeful." said Alexis. "Well, I guess well leave you two lovebirds to yourselves some more. Cody and them should be up soon enough." Alexis and Chase slowly got up, nuzzled and smiled, and left. "Hehe..look at them.." Dakota said softly to his mate as he leaned on her.

As they were walking out, Alexis suddenly got in front of her brother and start swishing her tail in his face. This let him smell her as well as giving him a peek at her nethers, despite how much he loved it, he asked "Hey..ah.. love, what are you..ah..doing? She giggled and said "Nothing..you don't like it?" "No , I love it, keep doing it.." He then got closer and started sniffing her rear, "Well, just what are YOU doing?" she said and giggled. "Just taking in your lovely scent..." "Well, theres a lot more where that came from.." she said seductively as he followed her to their bedroom.

Just then, Cody started drowsily coming down. Crystal and Dakota walked out to greet them. "Hi guys!" said Crystal. "Good morning, do you happen to know where Alexis and Chase are?" "They went into there bedroom, I think they're having fun.." "What do you mean they're having fun..in a bedroom?" He replied confused and suspicious, "Oh, well, we've got some news for you..."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Some things may sound rehashed things from LWL, but I swear its not intentional. Please leave constructive feedback. Also, things should get very interesting by the next chapter ;) And thanks to StartlitSnowWolf for the inspiration.**


	3. I'll always be with you

**Here it is guys! Sorry if its short, it looks pretty long in LibreOffice. It was fun writing this one, tell me what you think!**

"I'm just...not sure about this..the variation in their DNA isn't enough, something is bound to go wrong!" said a man in a white coat. "Well..I don't care, if they want to have pups, they're going to have them and love them, even if they aren't quite right!" said Cody.

Meanwhile...

Alexis was crying in pain from her contractions. A man suddenly walked in the room and said "Sorry, everyone here needs to leave." "What!? Why?!" said Cody, Lilly and pretty much everyone else. "Just doing my job.." "Leave or you'll regret it!" he snapped. They complied, reluctantly, and he locked the door.

"Now, you..." the man said. "Say goodbye to your inbred pups, you incestuous freak!" "Say goodbye..what?! What are you doing?!" The man grabbed something that looked like a hose, and tried to shove it in her womanhood. "WHAT IS THIS?! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" said Lilly. "I don't know, but we need to get in there! I didn't like something about that man!"

Chase suddenly had a flashback,

"I'll be right here with you….I promise I always will be." said Chase. Alexis purred and moved her head under his chin, saying "Don't make a girl a promise….If you know you can't keep it…."

Her words rang in his head. He had to get in there.

Chase spotted a air vent in the corner of the room, yanked the cover off with his mouth and yelled "I'm coming Alexis!"

Suddenly, one of the air duct covers flies off, and Chase comes out and launches himself at the man.

The impact jerks him back to reality. It is 3:19 AM, and he is in his room, with Alexis beside him, sleeping peacefully.

"I'll be right here with you….I promise I always will be." he whispered to her.


	4. Notice

**Update Again- Ive started work on ch4, Ive got my ideas down, but the thing is school starts tomorrow meaning I wont have alot of time. Im going for 500 words this time, it should be up within the next few days hopefully.**


	5. Reunion

Chase was slowly waking up from his sleep, which normally would have been heaven with his sister next to him, if it were not for a rather strange nightmare concerning her. All that mattered now was that she was with him, and he would let no one get in the way of that.

"Wake up, love.." he said, and nuzzled her orange fur. She sighted her brother as she rose, giggled and said "Hey..you sleep nice?" "Of course, next to my angel.." He decided not to tell her about the dream, as he would prefer to forget about it himself. "I hear Cody has something nice planned for today.." she said, "Oh really, what would that be?", "I dunno, I guess well know later.." replied Alexis. "Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat" she said, and then started to walk outside. She noticed him starting at her rear with a dreamy and content look on his face as she walked, she just giggled and continued.

Chase followed her into the living room, lied down on the couch curled up next to her. "Hey you two!" said Cody as he came down the stairs. "Hey!..I found my mate, and you'll never guess who it is.." said Alexis. "I know, Crystal told me everything! Never would've thought it would be your brother, but I guess you really can find love anywhere!" "Hehe, yeah.." and started to kiss Chase, who happily accepted it.

"So, we got anything planned for today?" she asked. "Yes, actually...I was thinking we could go visit the rest of the family back in Glacier again." replied Cody. "That sounds awesome! I'm sure they'd love to hear about us!" "Ha..yeah.." said Cody. Although Cody thought in the back of his mind if everyone else would be okay with them being together, but he brushed it off. Lilly then started to come down, "Hey love!" said Cody. "Hey handsome.." she replied, and nuzzled his leg. She then saw Chase and Alexis together, and said "Well..look what we have here.."

Two Hours later

"So, everyone ready to go?" asked Cody. "Yeah, I just gotta go out really quick.." said Alexis.

She quickly went out to the side of the house and raised her leg to relieve herself. When she was done, she noticed Chase around the corner. "You perv!" she yelled jokingly and playfully smacked him with her tail. Chase snickered and said "What..I thought it was pretty cute.."

"Okay, everyone really ready this time?" asked Cody. "Yeah!" they replied. "Alright then, lets go!"

Cody opened the door of the car for them, Alexis hopped in and lied down in the seat, her brother followed and lied against her. Crystal and Dakota did the same, a little less affectionately. Cody got in the drivers seat and Lilly was in his lap. He started the car, and they took off.

After about three hours, they arrived at the campsite. They all got out of the car, "Wow, this really is a beautiful place..." said Alexis. "It sure is, lots of memories..." replied Crystal.

"Hey Cody, later do you think me and Chase could have some alone time..out here.." she said "Yeah, sure, why not?" he replied, as they started to look for the family's den.

They found what they were look for sooner than expected. "Oh my god! Fable, Aatu! Its so nice to see you again!" said Cody. "Same here! You two happy about something?" He asked the Alexis and her brother. "Well..we've got some things to tell you about. Lets go back you your den."

As they walked back, they noticed that Aatu was following Fable in a way that seemed unusual. Chase instantly knew why, but he decided that if they wanted to keep it a secret, he would let them.

When they got there, they saw Eve and Naomi, along with everyone else. "Ohmygod, Its you!" they exclaimed. They hugged each other, and once they were done with that, Alexis announced " Well guys,Ive found my mate. You'll never guess who." "Well..why isn't he here?" said Eve. Oh, He IS..In fact he's right next to me!"

"You mean..Oh..my.." said Eve, "Well, if you're really In love, why not?"

"WHA-..er..nothing.." said Shadow, as he realized he was alone in his opinions. "What was that, honey?" said Lupa. "Nothing.." he replied.

"Well, that might not be my first prediction on who you would fall for, but it definitely looks as if you really care about each other!" said Lupa.

They continued discussing this, but Shadow could not believe it. He remembered how enraged he became when he thought Aatu was sniffing Fable "down there".

If that wasn't enough, little did he know about what was going on between his own offspring.

**Well guys, there you are! Looks like Alexis and Chase are going to be having a good time here. Fable and Aatu may be as well...**

**Shadow doesn't seem to feel so good about it...**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Another update

I've got no clue what I'm going to do with this story, now with what has happened in LWL its kind of pointless. I was thinking I might do Fable and Aatu , maybe there will be another reason why he was keeping the other males away so much. *winks* Taking requests.


End file.
